


Sickness

by serenitykid1378



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid1378/pseuds/serenitykid1378
Summary: Lena gets sick and Kara takes her to Earth-1 to help her. Supercorp and Snowbarry.





	Sickness

It was months after the Daxamites were banished from Earth that Lena realized that there was something wrong with her body. She had suddenly come down with something that resembled pneumonia, but the doctors couldn't confirm it. It was around this time that Lena and Kara had finally caught Morgan Edge and her mother. They both were arrested and put in jail. Mon-El, Kara's boyfriend was back, and it seemed that everything was going to go back to normal. But Lena's condition continued, and no matter how many doctors she went to they didn't know how to help her. She even had some of her own people looking into what it could possibly be.

With Reign making an appearance and Supergirl falling, Lena knew that Supergirl was her best friend Kara, but she also knew that she didn't tell her to protect her. Kara always tried to protect her, mainly because of who she was related to. She knew that when Kara wanted to say to her that she would tell her, but then she found out that Sam was Reign and all hell broke loose when Lena was trying to find a way to save Sam. Supergirl, Alex, J'onn, Mon-El, and the DEO thought that she was holding information back. And Lena felt that she had no one on her side except James. Whom she believed was only doing it to keep track of her for Kara.

After the conversation in the elevator with Kara, she had told her that never meet your heroes, and she saw the look in Kara's eyes the hurt, and that hurt. But it was true, and Kara was living proof of it. When Kara had finally been able to save Sam, Lena knew that she needed to get rid of all the Harun-El, but J'onn had asked her to keep a small part of it and do research on it. He told her that it wouldn't do any good in the hands of the DEO with the new General taking over. And Lena agreed as long as when the time came, he would explain it to the others.

During all these things occurring, Lena had started to put on weight, and pneumonia had only gotten worse. She was barely able to work and had to be put on oxygen, though she never let Kara or the others see her on it. Lena was getting worse and worse as time went on, but she never let Kara or her family know. James had been sworn to secrecy, and he was keeping his promise, but as he watched Lena get worse, he wanted to tell the others. Sam and Ruby decided to stay in National City; Sam too was sworn to secrecy, and Lena said to her that she couldn't even tell Alex.

It was the end of March when Kara had stopped by Lena's apartment after not being able to reach her or see her, she wondered what was wrong. It was then that Kara heard it…not one heartbeat, but two inside Lena's apartment. Kara knocked on the door worriedly. Something was definitely wrong. It was a few minutes later that the door opened to a very sick looking Lena with a nasal cannula in.

"Kara?" Lena said, not expecting Kara.

"You're sick. What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked quickly.

"The doctors haven't been able to find out what is wrong. I didn't want to worry you."

"Is someone here with you?"

"No. It's just me. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just…there's umm…"

"I know, Kara, just tell me what you know."

"You know?"

"Supergirl please tell me what you know."

"How long have you known?"

"A while…Since we first met. You came in with Superman. Clark has known my family for a long time. I've known he was Superman since I was little. Now, what do you know?"

"I heard a second heartbeat when I first approached your door. Let me x-ray around." Kara said as she entered the apartment and started to look around. She focused on the second heartbeat, and that was when she realized it was coming from Lena. "Oh."

"What?" Lena asked, concerned at the way that Kara was looking at her.

"It's inside you."

"What?"

"I think you're pregnant."

"I can't be. Lillian made sure that that could never happen."

"What? What do you mean she made sure that that could never happen?"

"When I was little, she had my tubes tied. She said she didn't want any grandchildren from the illegitimate child of her husbands. I can't be pregnant."

"You are," Kara said as she used her x-ray vision to look into Lena.

"How am I pregnant? I haven't even had sex in like forever. I…Oh my God, she did it."

"Who did it? Lena? Are you okay?" Kara asked as Lena started to cough.

"Rhea. She said that she wanted an heir. She said that Mon-El and I would produce an heir, but we both refused. I was stuck on that ship for over three days. How did she do it?"

"I don't know, but I think your sickness is coming from it. I need to take you to the DEO now. Call Sam and James and tell them that they'll need to handle things at least for a month."

"A month?! I can't be gone for a month?!"

"Lena, you and the baby are going to die if you stay here. The atmosphere has too much lead for the baby. And you are getting worse, your body has the same reaction."

"Okay, but where am I going to go?"

"I'm going to take you to my friend Barry's. He lives on another Earth."

"Another Earth?"

"It's a long story that I will tell you, but once I get you there."

"Okay, Kara. I trust you."

Lena then called both James and Sam and told them what was going on and that she would be out of reach for at least a month. Kara called to J'onn who she explained that Lena needed to be off Earth for a little bit and that she was going to go with her. J'onn promised he'd look after everything and would even go out as Supergirl if needed. Kara then called Alex, who told her to come to get her and that she would go with them. Once they all were packed the arrived at the DEO, Kara handed J'onn the portal device in case they needed to get a hold of them. Kara opened a portal and then took hold of both Alex and Lena.

* * *

Barry Allen was speeding around Central City when he got an alert from STAR labs that a portal had opened in the breach room. He and the others immediately headed there to see who was coming through. They had just finished handling Savitar, Barry had realized that Caitlin had made a mistake and welcomed her back with open arms. They had been through so much together, and he couldn't just let her go off on her own. He needed to know that she was safe and for her to see that she could always count on him. She decided to stay, but she was scared of the powers that she had. She needed to find a way to control them better, and Barry told her that he would help her every step of the way.

When Barry and the others got to the breach room, the breach was open and rippling. Soon Kara, Alex, and Lena came out of the portal. Lena immediately fell the to floor, Alex and Kara instantly at her side.

"Lena?" Kara said worriedly.

"Ugh," Lena muttered.

"Are you okay? Lena? Tell me what's wrong." Alex said as she went in to doctor mode.

"Uh…Kara?" Barry said worriedly.

"Sorry to just drop by. I need help." Kara said, but she didn't leave Lena's side.

"Lena, tell me what's wrong," Alex said again.

"Just need oxygen," Lena spoke so softly they all most didn't hear her.

"I'm going to pick you up," Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lena.

"Let's go to the med-bay," Barry said as he led the way with everyone else following behind.

"I'll get the oxygen," Caitlin said as she headed off to get an oxygen tank.

"So, this is another Earth?" Lena asked.

"This is Earth-1. Our Earth is 38. This Earth and our Earth are in the same place in the universe, but they function at a different frequency which allows them to hold the same place." Kara explained.

"Wow."

"Kara? Do mind tell us what you need help with?" Barry asked.

"Sorry. Hold on. Are you okay, Lena?" Kara asked as Caitlin put the oxygen mask on Lena. Lena just nodded. "Okay." Kara turned to Team Flash and started to explain. "Almost 5 months ago, Daxamites, an alien race, tried to take over our Earth. Lena created a device that put enough lead in the air to get rid of them since they are allergic to lead. But the Queen of Daxam, Rhea, she created a baby, with Lena's DNA and Mon-El's DNA; placed it inside Lena. On my Earth, the atmosphere is toxic to her and the baby."

"We need to find a cure," Alex stated.

"Who are you?" Cisco asked.

"Alex Danvers. I'm Kara's sister."

"I'm going to do an ultrasound to confirm pregnancy and to check on the baby," Caitlin said as she went into doctor mode.

"I'll help you," Alex said as she helped Caitlin gather the necessary equipment.

"All right, Lena. This will be a little cold." Caitlin said as she raised Lena's shirt and gently put some gel on her stomach. "We should find the baby here," Caitlin added as she moved the ultrasound tool around. "Here is the baby. You look like you're about six months pregnant." Caitlin said as she showed the baby on the screen. Suddenly the heartbeat filled the room.

"I'm really pregnant," Lena said as she took the oxygen mask off to get a better look at the screen.

"Yes…" Caitlin paused as she placed the oxygen mask back on Lena.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked through the mask.

"The baby's lungs are full of fluid. Like pneumonia."

"It's the reason I brought you to this Earth. He or she has a lead allergy." Kara stated.

"The baby is a he," Caitlin said as she pointed to the screen.

"I'm having a boy?" Lena asked.

"Yes, you are."

"I don't think that I can do this."

"You are not alone, Lena. I'll be there every step of the way." Kara said as she took Lena's hand in hers.

"We all will," Alex said.

"But what if I turn in to Lillian?" Lena said as she started to cry.

"You won't turn in to Lillian. I won't let you. I promise you, Lena. You are going to be a great mom. I've seen you at the children's hospital. How good you are with those children. You won't be the same as her." Kara said as she wiped away Lena's tears.

"She said I would never have children. I don't understand how this is happening."

"Who said you would never have children?" Alex asked.

"Lillian. She had my tubes tied when I was little. She said she didn't want grandchildren from an illegitimate daughter of her husband." Lena explained.

"There is advanced technology in their ships that are like nothing that Earth has seen," Kara said.

"Its technology might be the same as the Waverider," Cisco said.

"Waverider?" Alex asked.

"It's a time traveling ship that the Legends use," Barry answered.

"Time travel?"

"Yeah," Cisco said.

"I'm going to take some blood. We might need to take some blood from the baby as well to see if we can create an anti-serum to combat the lead allergy." Caitlin said as she went to grab the tools she would need.

"Will it hurt him?" Lena asked.

"No, it shouldn't hurt him," Alex said.

"I'm going to numb the area," Caitlin said as she prepared the needle to get the blood from the baby.

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and said, "Just squeeze my hand."

Caitlin was as quick as she could be, she knew that it would be very uncomfortable for Lena, but they needed to help her and the baby.

"I'll start doing some research," Caitlin stated as she took the samples and went to her lab.

"I'll come with you and help," Alex said as she followed Caitlin. "I know about the physiology of Daxamites, they are similar to Kryptonians."

"Okay. Come this way to my lab."

Once Caitlin and Alex were gone, that left Cisco, Barry, Iris, Joe, Kara, and Lena in the med-bay. Lena still needed to be on oxygen.

"Why isn't she better from being in our universe?" Cisco asked.

"It took months for Lena to get to the point that she is at. It would take at least a few weeks to undo the damage done." Kara stated softly as she noticed that Lena had fallen asleep.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Barry asked softly.

"Tell her what?" Kara asked.

"That you love her."

"I…I want to, but I'm scared."

"Of what? I've only seen you with her for a little bit of time, but I'm pretty sure that you both feel the same way toward each other. You talk about her all the time when we talk."

"I know, but she could be in more danger."

"I think she's in enough danger from being a Luthor on your Earth, then she would ever be for being with you. You protect her. I know that you'll keep her safe. She deserves to be loved the way that you love her."

"You're right. I'll tell her. But not until she's better."

"Okay, good."

"Barry, can I talk to you for a second?" Iris asked.

"Sure. Kara, I'll be right back." Barry said as he turned to follow Iris out of the room.

"I'm going to go see if the others need help with anything," Cisco stated as he left the room.

"I'm going back to the precinct to see if there are any cases that I need to handle," Joe said as he too left.

Kara grabbed a nearby stool and had a seat, never letting go of Lena's hand. She didn't know how long Lena was going to be out, but she wasn't going to leave her on her own. Especially because they were on another Earth.

In the hall nearby the med-bay, Iris had stopped and turned to face Barry. She wanted to talk to him about Caitlin still being with them.

"What's up Iris?" Barry said as he came to a stop next to her.

"It's about Caitlin," Iris stated.

"What about her?"

"Are you sure that she should be here? I mean she tried to help Savitar kill me."

"Yes, she should be here. She's a part of this team."

"Just because she's helped us in the past doesn't mean that she should be here now. Especially after what she did."

"She helped us in the end. And the only reason she helped him is because it was me asking her. We've had discussions about this. She and I have come to an agreement. She'll stay and help with metas as long as I help her learn how to control her powers."

"Do you really think that she'll be on our side?"

"Iris, this is Caitlin. It's my fault she has these powers now. If I hadn't gone back and changed everything, she never would have had these powers. I owe it to her to help her, and she is one of my best friends. I'm not going to give up on her."

"Barry…Just listen to me. She was willing to kill me. What makes you think that she won't try again?"

"Because she's not going to. She made me a promise, and I've made her one too. If you have a problem with her being here then maybe it would be best if you leave."

"You want me to leave? I thought you were in love with me."

"Iris, I do love you. I always have, but I also love Caitlin. You both mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose either of you."

"I can't believe you. You love us both? You have to choose Barry. Her or me."

"Please don't make me do this Iris."

"Her or me."

"I'm sorry, Iris, but it's her. Caitlin and I have been through too much together to give up on each other now."

"Fine."

Iris went storming off, leaving Barry standing in the hall. She went to her father, hoping he could take some sense into Barry. Barry went back to the med-bay to see how Kara and Lena were doing.

* * *

Three weeks later, Caitlin and Alex, with help from Barry, Cisco, Kara, and Lena were able to come up with an anti-serum to offset the lead in the atmosphere. But they were worried about trying it on the baby without the knowledge if it had any side effects. Iris hadn't stopped by in the same amount of time and that lead Barry to realize that she never believed in him or his friends. Barry had finally asked Caitlin on a date and had taken her to their favorite restaurant and then to Paris for dessert. Kara had finally told Lena that she was in love with her and that she should have told her a long time ago before Mon-El. Lena, in return, said to her that she was in love with her too for just as long.

"We need to try this anti-serum, but I'm worried about it will harming the baby with side effects," Caitlin said.

"Try it on me. See if I have a reaction to it." Barry said.

"Your metabolism would use it up too quickly."

"There is only a little chance that it will have a side effect, but we are pretty sure that it won't," Alex stated.

"I trust you guys. If you believe that this will help, then I trust you." Lena said.

Lena had finally been able to breathe during the first week without needing oxygen, which pleased everyone. It meant that she was feeling better and that the baby would be helped by it as well.

"Okay," Alex said as she turned to Caitlin, who still looked worried, but they both believed that there wouldn't be any side effects.

"All right. I'll inject you first and then him second." Caitlin said as she prepared the needles. "You should just feel a pinch." Caitlin then injected Lena in the arm.

"Whoa," Lena said suddenly.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, worried that they had miscalculated something.

"No…I mean, yes. It's just it feels so much easier to breathe."

"Good it means that the anti-serum is getting rid of all the excess lead and you should be able to withstand it back on your Earth," Caitlin stated. "Now for the little one." Caitlin prepared the numbing agent before saying, "Ready?"

"Yes," Lena stated as she took hold of Kara's hand.

"All right. I'm going to do another ultrasound once I'm done to make sure that he is doing just fine."

"Sounds good."

Caitlin injected the anti-serum into the baby, before she grabbed the ultrasound equipment, put gel on Lena's belly, and started to see if the baby was doing well.

"It looks like the fluid in his lungs is clearing up. His heart rate is good, and everything looks like its growing properly. He should be fine." Caitlin stated as the baby's heartbeat filled the room again.

"Thank Rao," Kara said as she watched the little baby move around in Lena's stomach.

"He's healthy," Alex said as she looked over the baby's body.

"Thank you all," Lena said as she watched her baby move with tears in her eyes.

"It was our pleasure," Caitlin stated as she set down the ultrasound wand and wiped the gel off of Lena's belly.

"We can go home early," Alex said, looking forward to going home, but she was going to miss the people here.

"I want to keep Lena just overnight, but tomorrow if everything checks out you guys can go home."

"I just want to say thank you again. For everything." Kara said she was looking forward to going home, but she too was going to miss her friends here.

"Anytime. We're friends. Thanks, are never necessary." Barry said as he wrapped an arm around Caitlin and kissed her forehead. The next day, Lena and the baby were checked over and were doing just fine. Alex requested that they take the anti-serum with them so that L-Corp could create more of it for the future, in case any Daxamites found their way back to Earth. Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco were with them when they were getting ready to breach their way back home.

"You guys take care. And I want a baby photo as soon as he is born." Caitlin said as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"I promise I'll even bring him and Lena with me the next time I visit," Kara said as she hugged everyone.

"If you ever need anything. We're just a call away." Alex said as she too hugged everyone. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you guys too," Barry said as he gave his hugs.

"We'll see you guys soon," Lena said as she hugged Caitlin, then Barry, and then Cisco. "You guys take care as well."

"All right. Breach homecoming right up." Cisco said as he used his powers to open a breach. Kara took hold of Alex and Lena, and then they disappeared into the breach. "See you, guys," Cisco called.

* * *

Back on Earth-38, Kara, Lena, and Alex walked out of the breach and back into the DEO, where J'onn and Brainy were standing near the portal to greet them. Kara stayed by Lena's side in case they needed to breach back to Earth-1 in case the anti-serum didn't do as good a job as they thought.

"How are you guys doing?" J'onn asked as he greeted them with hugs.

"We're good," Kara said as she hugged J'onn, and then Alex hugged him.

"We created an anti-serum, and it works," Alex stated as she handed Lena the box that she was going to take to L-Corp to make sure that it was stored and replicated.

"I can see that," J'onn said. "I'm glad that you are all right, Lena."

"How come she's heavier than when she left?" Brainy asked, and he was quickly punched in the arm by Alex.

"You did not just say that out loud," Alex said as she punched him again.

"I'm pregnant," Lena said straight-faced, but with a hint of fury behind it.

"Sorry. I am unaccustomed to how to word things here." Brainy said apologetically.

"I have to get in contact with James and Sam," Lena said as she took her cell phone from J'onn who had his hand out with it in it. "Thank you, J'onn."

Lena walked off in the direction of the balcony to speak with Sam and James to see if everything was going just fine and make sure the companies hadn't tanked with her gone. James said that everything was going well at CatCo. And Sam said that she had handled any issues that were occurring at L-Corp. They both asked how she was doing and when they would be able to see her. Lena told them that she would be at Kara's apartment tonight and that they should stop by.

Kara went out as Supergirl to make sure that the world hadn't come crashing down in her absence. J'onn had told that he had to go out as her only a few times, but everything had been handled. Brainy had even gone out when needed to handle any more prominent issues. Kara flew around National City, checking on everything and visited some of her favorite places.

It was that night when Kara and Lena, shared with James, Sam, and Ruby that Lena was pregnant and that the two of them had started to date. Everyone was thrilled for them, though James was still a little worried that Lena would turn on Kara. But seeing them together he should have known this would happen. He knew that they each made each other happy and that they would do anything for each other.

* * *

Kara and Lena only dated for a few more weeks before Kara proposed to Lena wanting to give her a better life. Full of love and care. She also wanted to give her, her last name. Lena was thrilled and wanted to marry Kara as soon as possible. They had a small ceremony, where J'onn married them, in front of their friends and family. Barry and Caitlin had even come to their wedding. Lena went into labor a few weeks after their marriage and had a healthy, 7lbs 4oz baby boy, who they named Ethan Jakob. And everything in their world was perfect.


End file.
